Entrap
by DotOnTheSpot
Summary: Kagome sets a 'trap' to catch herself a man. Well, she thought a man, certainly not a demon lord. SK
1. Entrap

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: This fic was inspired by Morningbird's "Ensnared." I really liked that story, so I thought it would be fun to try with Kagome as the one 'snaring' herself a man/demon. I only borrowed the idea of catching a mate with a trap. There might be similarities, but there will be a difference in tone. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Entrap

It was a clear, cloudless night. The stars shone brightly, making an illuminated path for all who dared to venture in the depths of the forest. Many sought shelter, or the safety of the villages to enjoy the quiet, warm evening of late summer.

There was a small group of travelers who were out and about on this night. This group consisted of a young human girl, a tiny toad demon, a lumbering dragon, and a powerful dog demon. They quietly made their way through the dense woods not suspecting of what was to come.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, silently listened to Rin as she hummed along collecting flowers for a crown to be put on a sleeping Jaken. No matter how many times his servant would wake up screeching at the child to stop her foolishness in dressing him as such, he never discouraged her from doing so, because even he found it amusing. He would send a warning glare at the small demon, and then pat Rin on her head for a job well done. Most nights had been like that since the defeat of Naraku.

The battle was a hard-fought, well-earned victory. Naraku decided to attack when he happened to come across his half-brother's group. It was not a real surprise that the vile half-demon would strike them then, since he himself was carrying a jewel shard. The Western Lord realized Naraku would come after the shard eventually, so the pathetic half-breed must have wanted to get them all at once when he saw the opportunity.

Naraku came at them with hordes of demons, but of course stayed far away from the battle. It took them a while, but they soon made a dent in the vast amount of demons. He, Inuyasha, and the indecently clad priestess took off together towards the retched half-demon. As they got closer, the dead priestess made an appearance. Inuyasha thought she was there to help, but soon found the assumption was wrong when she fired at an arrow at the three of them. His half-brother left the living priestess with him without a word, and went after his former love.

Since his shoulder armor was destroyed, he made the priestess hold on to his neck as he brought them near to Naraku. When it was just the three of them, Naraku shot out his tentacles to try to get the shards. He placed the priestess down as he sliced through appendages, and she fired several spirit arrows. They had some affect, but not enough. He heard the female yelling that the shards were in his chest where the heart was, and came up with an idea. Sheathing his sword, he quickly grabbed the priestess from an attack of a tentacle, and told her quickly what must be done to crush Naraku. She turned to him with determination in her eyes and nodded in agreement.

The full-blooded dog demon used the speed of his race to dash swiftly at the half-demon. With his hand full of poison, he drove it into the chest and left a gaping hole. The priestess darted her hand in as well and grabbed the shards. Her touch immediately purified that portion of the jewel, and her powers soon began to purify Naraku from the inside out. While she was doing this, he had thought that she would purify him also, but felt her powers protecting him from sure harm. A big wave of holy energy spread throughout the clearing removing the area of Naraku's minions. When it was done, all that remained was a pile of ash and the purified Shikon No Tama (the wave had brought all the shards together).

He had brought the priestess back to her friends, and collected his servant and ward. The dog demon did not want to hear any kind of praise or thanks in defeating the evil half-demon. He had done what was necessary to rid Japan of Naraku, and settle his score with him. Without finding what happened with his half-brother and the dead priestess, he left the area and journeyed back to his own domain.

The Western Lord spent two weeks in his home before something of interest caught his attention. He gathered Rin and Jaken for the little expedition with Aun in tow. They had traveled for almost a week now, and he had yet to inform them of what they were searching for. He felt they did not need to know until he was certain the information was correct.

Sesshomaru glanced up to the skies and decided to make camp for the night. Jaken was woken up with a shove from his Lord and knew to set up the site. Once everything was done, he sat below a tree to lightly rest.

For a little while, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Sesshomaru felt a pull upon his senses. Snapping his golden eyes open, he scanned the area with a critical gaze when he felt the pull again. Standing to his impressive height, he carefully sniffed around trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

He noticed neither one of his group felt it as well, since they were all still sleeping blissfully unaware. He looked everywhere for any kind of clue, but found none. When he did not feel the pull again after a few minutes, he slowly retreated to his resting spot, but kept his senses on high alert.

As he shut his glowing orbs, the pull became a pulse that shook his entire body. Sesshomaru rose to his feet once more, and growled viciously when the pulse came again. It was becoming unbearable every time he attempted to fight it. The pulse wanted him to go towards the south (he was in the north), but he refused to follow the call.

'I am not some weak demon who cannot fight this. No one can and will control me.'

His struggles roused the others, and they watched in confusion as their Lord was apparently waging a war with his own mind and body.

Opening now crimson colored eyes, he looked menacingly at his servant. "Jaken, take Rin and return to the palace at once. There is something I must handle alone." Seeing his master's look Jaken knew not to question him. He quickly took the quiet human child and left the premises.

As soon as they were at of sight, Sesshomaru went in the direction the pulse had wanted him to go. While he was trying to fight it, he could not fathom who or why someone was doing this. He concluded in order to find out he would have to heed the pulse and go to this person. Once he got the information of whom and why, he would torture then kill this person. 'He will not go unpunished.'

He hastily ran for a couple hours. Trees, plants, people, villages passed as a blur. The closer he got to the destination, the stronger the pulse became. It felt like there was some kind of urgency to it. Even his mind was focused entirely on the pulse. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it and concentrate on something else, it would pound his mind until he returned his attention solely on it.

With his thoughts preoccupied, Sesshomaru almost missed the feeling of passing through a barrier. He tried to turn around and study it, but the pulse flared through his body and quickened his run in the direction he was needed to go. He saw flashes of pink and blue surrounding him as he passed another barrier. In the center was a swirling ball of the same pink and blue as the barrier.

Sesshomaru tried to avoid it, but the pulse pushed him onward. Snarling, he slammed his feet to the ground to prevent his trek. It was useless and futile. The pulse flared again, and he fell into the swirling ball. Abruptly, his body was seized into it and became paralyzed. Try as he might, none of his limbs would move. Heavily breathing, he waited for his capturer.

For nearly an hour, he hung suspended in the air. Feeling a fluctuation in the barrier, he saw a hooded being enter the area. Growling loudly, he watched the person come to stand in front of him. When the person removed the hood, Sesshomaru's thin eyebrows rose to his hairline and gasped inaudibly.

"Well, this was certainly unexpected." Kagome said with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, what do you think? I didn't feel like making the whole chapter of Sesshomaru running, so I decided to put that bit in about the defeat of Naraku. You will notice I didn't put what happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo, because it impacts Kagome's decision in getting herself a husband/mate. And NO, Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't go to hell. Something else happened. Also, I will not say yet what Sesshomaru was looking for. It will come up in later chapters. Oh, and he has one arm.

Should I continue or not? This story will probably be less then ten chapters.

Again, I was inspired by Morningbird's "Ensnared." I am not stealing this person's fic. I am just borrowing the idea of catching a mate, and that's it.

DOTS

Please rate and review!


	2. Collect

Disclaimer: It's not fair, I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I would like to personally thank all of you who reviewed: kiddy586, deAth to KoOKie, Idiots make me sneeze (love the name), Shessysmate, seshhomaru's babe, pure-sweet, scorpion's lady, spiritoftomoe (thank you for the lovely review), Cancer, Sakura-Blossom-Goddess, venusserenade, LynGreenTea, searing-wind-alchemist, Dream Bandit, BloodyHues, All Things Anime, sesshoumaru's-secret-mate, Touch Inuyasha and you die, artemisgirl, aninaig, Jade the Fairyness, and Lady Psyche.

Last time:

When the person removed the hood, Sesshomaru's thin eyebrows rose to his hairline and gasped inaudibly.

"Well, this was certainly unexpected." Kagome said with a smile.

Chapter 2: Collect

"What is the meaning of this wench?" Sesshomaru demanded through gritted teeth. He was fast losing his patience after seeing who had brought him, the son of the Great Dog Demon, here.

Completely ignoring his question, the priestess began to circle his suspended figure with a wide smile on her face. She walked completely around him twice before stopping behind his tall form where he could not turn his head to see what she was doing. He was becoming more annoyed and angry since she still did not respond to his inquiry.

"Wench, if you do not answer me, you will suffer a slow death by my hands." He knew it was useless to make a threat when he could not move, but damn it, he was pissed and she still was paying him no attention (well, as far as he could tell since she remained behind him). He had no idea what she wanted, and with her lack of responses it was starting to shred what little patience he had left.

'What is she doing out of my view? What is she thinking? But most of all, what does she want from me?'

&&&&

Kagome's mind was racing a mile a minute, and so was her heart.

When she first entered the clearing, she did not expect to have a full-blooded demon stuck in the sphere. As soon as she recognized the demon, she could not help but feel superior for having caught Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. It was a nice feeling after all those times he acted better than her and her friends.

As she faced him, Kagome could not stop the smile coming and staying on her face. She had to saunter around his prone figure to keep from laughing in his face. The smile lingered because of the amusing thoughts going through her mind, so she had to circle him a second time.

'Ha, this is too funny for words. Sesshomaru is stuck in the orb and can't get out. This is great! Who would have thought the 'almighty' Lord Sesshomaru would get caught in my trap? Nobody that's for sure. I bet he didn't even think he would be captured by my trap. Well, good thing he's confined in there, because I think he's going to kill me this time if he gets out.'

She stopped behind him, because she wanted to compose herself before she answered his questions. Kagome looked at the nature around her to gather her thoughts.

'I guess I better tell him why he's here.' A small smile came to her lips, 'Yeah, I'll just say you happened to fall into my trap, so that means...'

The young priestess could not finish that last thought when the realization of the situation hit her. 'HOLY SHIT! SESSHOMARU IS IN MY TRAP!' She turned back to look at his immobilized figure to be sure of it. 'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! HE'S REALLY IN MY TRAP! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!'

She started to pace back and forth at her rapid thoughts. 'This can't be happening! I do not have Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, half-brother to Inuyasha, and powerful full-blooded dog demon in my trap. Maybe there was something wrong with the spell.' Hope filled her being, 'That's it! Something must have gone wrong for him to be summoned here by the orb. There is no way that Sesshomaru is my... is my sooo... is my soooouuuu...' choking on the word, 'my soul... mmmate.' Shaking her head vigorously and waving her arms around, 'Uh huh! No way! Can't be true!'

Falling to her knees, she pleaded to the skies, 'Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke. You surely have to be kidding me. Why, oh, why are you mocking me?' A ridiculous idea came to her, 'Is this my punishment for stealing that pocky from Sota? COME ON! I didn't even get to eat it; because Inuyasha stole it from me then Shippo stole it from him and ate it to rub it in his face. If this is karma biting me in the ass, it's just plain cruel.'

Looking at the sphere, the swirling color flared slightly which made Kagome sigh with defeat. How could she argue with her own soul? Yes, her soul. In order for the spell to work, she had to place some of her soul's essence into it, and then it would seek out its 'other half.' It was a no fail spell, because the incantation and spirit would only find the one that would compliment and complete the owner of the soul.

'It seems to be true. Sesshomaru is the other half of my soul. I think either the Kami or the Shikon No Tama is playing with my fate. Only they would be responsible for having him as my soul mate. I bet you they're laughing at me right now just thinking of what I have to go through to get him to believe me and stay with me.'

Her anger rose at that. 'Why the hell should I convince him to stay? My spell worked and there is nothing that can change that. I'm not going to pussyfoot my way around anyone anymore. My reasons for doing this are mine and mine alone. All he needs to do is acknowledge his fate, and all will be well for the both of us. I'm going to have to show him that I'm not some weak individual; that I will be seen as his equal, and nothing less.'

Standing up and straightening her clothes, 'My best course of action for now is to show him who's boss around here until he accepts the situation.' Eyeing his figure, 'I'm a girl from the 21st century, so I doubt I can't pull it off. He'll just have to learn that we are meant to be and for life.'

Steeling her resolve, Kagome marched back to face Sesshomaru.

&&&&

When Kagome returned to Sesshomaru's front, she was greeted by a red-eyed, growling demon.

"Hello Sesshomaru. How are you doing this fine evening?" A growl was her answer. "Well, that's good."

"Bitch, I do not care for your idle talk. You will release me at once!" His anger was threatening to turn into rage.

Tapping her index finger against her chin, "What if I don't want to?" Hearing more growls, her wide smile reappeared. "Tsk, tsk, is that the proper way to have a conversation?"

Sesshomaru forced his breathing to calm, but it was difficult. This priestess was driving his sanity to the limit with her cheerful disposition and her refusal to answer his questions. He also did not appreciate her insinuation that he could not hold an appropriate discussion. He was Lord of the Western Lands which meant he was able to keep conversations going with the finest of philosophers and scholars. He was no simpleton by any means, and he would show her that no one can make a fool out of him.

"Priestess," there was slight growl to his voice as his eyes returned to their golden color, "would you care to finally explain as to why I am here?" His eyes traced the glowing sphere, "In this orb?"

"Well, you see, you were called here by that orb." She received a glare from him when he wanted more of an explanation. "Fine, I cast a spell to help me find a husband, or in your case a mate."

The dog demon found his eyes widening a second time that night. 'This wench actually thinks that I would allow her and her foolish spell to dictate my life.' Scowling at her, 'Just because I aided her in defeating Naraku, it does not mean we will be anything more than one-time allies. I do not want to even be in her presence, let alone be her mate.'

"Do you truly believe I would consent to be your mate? That I would lie down like the dog I am, and agree to your ridiculous notion?" His anger was returning with each word. "I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would never, NEVER, mate with the likes of you, HUMAN." The last word was said with clear hate and disgust.

Kagome was never so furious in her life. Inuyasha pissed her off plenty of times over the years, but not like this. Sure, she expected Sesshomaru to be a little angry and look at her in disbelief, but she didn't think he would be so outraged with her. 'Ooh, the nerve of him! He will not get away with this. If I can deal with one brother, I can certainly handle the other.'

"Listen here, you JERK! I don't care what you say, you will be my husband, mate, or whatever the hell you want to call it, because you have no choice. This," placing her hands on the orb, where it glowed when she moved them along it, "says you're the one for me as I am for you." He started to growl again, but she cut him off. "The spell I cast needed to have some of my soul for it to work. Its purpose was to seek out the one person with a soul that would be compatible with mine, basically my 'other half.'"

"Surely, you do not mean..." He didn't want to complete the sentence.

"Yes Sesshomaru, we are soul mates." She paused for a moment as she thought her words over. "Actually, that's not correct. We're soul matches, not soul mates yet." Waving her hand dismissively, "I'll explain it to you another day. I don't feel like talking about it at the moment."

The red began to seep into eyes again. "I refuse to hear any more of your nonsense. I a full-blooded demon and you a human priestess could never be soul mates. Not only is it impossible, it is ludicrous to believe that I would take your word for truth. You are most likely doing this to gain something from me. What ever it is, you will never obtain it."

The young girl from the future sighed loudly. 'Why did I even bother? I knew he was not going to accept my explanation. I guess I'm gonna have to teach this old dog some new tricks.' A smirk formed on her mouth with the last thought.

"I'm sorry I had to hear you say that, because what I said is the truth." With a mock sigh, "You just made it harder on your self."

The Western Lord observed as the priestess pulled a necklace from underneath her cloak and started to chant a little prayer. The necklace, as far as he could tell had beads and some kind of teeth on them, began to brighten in a soft glow. When she was done, the beads shot apart in light and came at him. He did nothing since he was still paralyzed, so he could only watch as the necklace reformed itself around his neck.

After the necklace was secured on him, the sphere flared and disappeared, and he landed softly on his booted feet. He lifted the chain to his face where he could see the beads were a deep blue color while the teeth were off white.

Chuckling to himself, Sesshomaru had to point out her stupidity. "You believe some prayer beads can control a demon of my caliber. I did not know you wished for a quick death." With that said, he began to take a step in her direction to punish her, but he was stopped with one word.

"Heel!" This word brought him to a standstill and prevented any further movement.

Now Sesshomaru was infuriated. Not only had the priestess captured him, she could control him as well. He attempted to lift his arms to pry the beads off, but he still could not move. Snarling inwardly, the dog demon vowed he would punish her severely for this humiliation.

"I warned you, Sesshomaru. Until you realize that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, the rosary will stay on." Seeing the affects of the spell wearing off, she decided to let him know a little tidbit about the necklace. "Just so you know, this rosary is different than the one Inuyasha has. While only one word activates that one, the one you wear has many commands. So don't make it any harder than it is for you, and just do what I tell you until I can trust that you won't kill me." Mumbling to herself, "which might be a while."

Silence filled the little clearing as Sesshomaru stood in deep thought. 'Hmm, she seems quite determined to make me her mate. But why did she cast such a spell? What has happened for her to do this?' Now his curiosity was peaked. 'Even though the wench has angered me greatly, I am intrigued to see what she will do to make me believe her absurd idea of soul mates. I also would like to find out how far she will go to convince me, but I will not let her get too far. Once I have my answers, she will be given her punishment and I will be ridden of her.' Nodding to himself, the Lord of the Western Lands returned his face to one of indifference and quietly waited for the priestess. 'Perhaps she will provide some amusement.'

Kagome placed the hood back on her head and glanced back at her new companion. 'He sure is quiet all of a sudden. I wonder what he's thinking.' Smiling at him, 'Maybe, he decided to hear me out and give this a try. I hope so, because I don't think I can handle any more crap in my life. Just maybe, things are looking up for me.'

"All right Sesshomaru, it's getting late, and we should head back to my place." She swung her arms nervously at her sides. "So, let's go."

Except Sesshomaru did not move, because he wanted to see if what she said about the rosary was true.

The young priestess's eyes flared bright pink while she spoke her command. "Come Sesshomaru." And with that, he followed her.

Both could not help but think, 'What will happen?' But more importantly, 'Will we be mates?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, what do you think? I struggled a little with this chapter, but I think it came out all right. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the whole 'soul matches' vs 'soul mates.' There is a difference and I will explain later on, but I don't want to give it away just yet. I will say that Kagome is not really looking for the strongest, wisest, or overall best male out there for her, like Sesshomaru sort of did in "Ensnared." She's looking for someone that not only can she love, but who will love her in return.

I know it may seem Sesshomaru caved in at the end, but that's on purpose. Yes, he is angry with her, but he is curious at the same time. He wants to know her reasons, so that's his only reason for going with her. He did not miraculously fall in love with her like that.

As for Kagome, her reasons for doing this will not be revealed just yet. She set up a spell to get a husband, so even though it's Sesshomaru she accepts that he's the one and will do anything to make it work out. That's all I'll say for now. Also, the purpose of the beads should be pretty obvious. It's not because she wants to control him or anything, it's just a precaution to help defend herself against his superior strength.

Anyway, next chapter we'll see where Kagome's living now and will be titled "Examine." Hmm, I wonder who will be examining what; or rather I should say who will be examining who. ;o)

DOTS

Please rate and review!


	3. Examine

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had some health issues, and I hope you respect that my health comes before any fanfiction. Anyway, since you waited far too long for this, I wound up with a little over four thousand words. I hope someone appreciates it, because I don't know if another chapter will be this long. Well, you never know.

I would love to thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I will try to respond since now you can send replies. A special thanks to spiritoftomoe. Your review was wonderfully appreciated and made me smile.

Two important facts for the story:

1) Kagome's home is now the Feudal Era. She will not be returning home thru the well.

2) Inuyasha, nor any of the other members of the group, will show up. They will be mentioned, but not seen. Maybe one, but I haven't definitely decided.

This story is solely Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Chapter 3: Examine

The moon radiated a shimmering incandescence on the dense forest creating small lighted paths in the dark woods. Usually there would be many creatures out using this to their advantage, but tonight they were all quiet. None wished to break the tension that flowed in the air around the two silent individuals who ventured through their forest. Each was lost in their thoughts, but one paid close attention to the surroundings.

Sesshomaru had pushed his thoughts on the priestess leading him aside for the moment to study their traveling path. He recognized the area from his travels across the country, but it was not a familiar recognition. It was obvious to him they were not in the Western Lands since he knew every bit of his land, but he could see that they were just outside of it. 'At least I'm close enough to know if anything disrupts my lands. It seems it is the only good thing to come out of this fiasco.'

His thoughts could not stray away from the priestess and what happened earlier. He still did not believe her ridiculous notion of soul mates when he was positive there was something between her and his half-breed brother. Yes he knew of the dead priestess his brother was once involved with, but he could not believe his idiotic brother would choose the dead one over a living, breathing, (something he would not mention out loud) beautiful young woman. 'Then again, this is Inuyasha I am thinking about. He would be that stupid to continue to pursue a dead woman who could not accept him as he is even when she was alive.'

He began to ponder what could have happened to cause the female in front of him to want to cast the spell to locate a mate. Did she search for a suitable one before resorting to using a spell to find herself a mate? Surely any human male could see what an exceptional woman she was. From his previous brief encounters with her, he knew her to be (again something he would not admit aloud) a powerful priestess, an educated female, and a kind and caring soul even if her emotions sometimes got in the way. There was no one who could compare with her, yet she needed a spell to find a male she wanted as a husband.

The Western Lord knew being a demon meant he was superior to humans, but it did not mean it could be a passable reason for her to avoid obtaining a human male. He was determined to prove he was not the one for her. It was unfathomable to him that a spell with a priestess' soul would seek out, acknowledge, and accept a demon's soul as a compliment to their own. It was unheard of and taboo. A demon and a priestess are natural enemies, so it would be impossible for them to coexist peacefully together as mates. Yet she, her soul, and the spell firmly believe he is her soul mate. How could a priestess' soul willingly consent in having a demon as a mate?

All these thoughts were swirling in his mind, but he could not come up with an answer to any. This priestess who was walking quietly in front of him was a conundrum, and he did not appreciate it. The dog demon wanted to throw her on the ground, threaten her, and demand answers, but he barely restrained himself. He was fairly aware of the prayer beads around his neck and didn't wish to be subdued again by her. His eyes flashed red, 'I will make her pay.'

Coming out of his introspection, Sesshomaru once more checked his surroundings. He noticed the trees were becoming less, but the foliage did not ease up. It was odd to see, but he had a feeling she had something to do it. Priestesses were one with nature, so it would be no surprise if she purposely did this to keep her home a secret from others.

Sesshomaru breathed in the air to familiarize himself with the area and came upon a peculiar scent. He took a deep breath and found the aroma to be refreshing. It smelled of a waterfall and water lilies. Closing his golden orbs, he inhaled the fragrance methodically in and out and could not get enough. Not only was it exhilarating, it also had a soothing quality to it. He had to know where this scent was coming from.

Opening his eyes, Sesshomaru lifted his nose to the air and tried to pinpoint the aroma. After a few sniffs, he discerned that the smell was ahead of him. He gazed over the female's head to evaluate the area in front of them, but he did not see any type of water. It puzzled him that there would be a smell of a waterfall, yet there was no water. The dog demon inhaled again to be sure where the aroma was and knew it was definitely before him. He quickened his pace to get to the fragrance, and as he got closer and closer to his walking companion the stronger the scent became. When he was behind her, he took another sniff of the air and found the source of the marvelous aroma.

It was the priestess!

He could not believe such a pleasant and fresh scent could come from a human. Most humans reeked of sweat and the aging of their mortal bodies. Yet, she smelled of neither. She had a clean, pure and crisp scent, and it was wonderful to his senses. It was both relaxing and invigorating to his body, and he had to get away from her. If her scent alone could do this to him, he had to make sure he was never too close to her again. He did not want to give her another idea, beside her ludicrous soul mate belief, for her to keep him near. Taking several steps away from the priestess, he kept the distance between them reasonable and brought his concentration back to the path.

Ahead of him, Sesshomaru noticed the area was opening up, and that the female was slowing down. He felt a little relieved, because it meant her home was close, and she would have to finally leave him alone when she rested. As they stepped into the clearing, he glanced around to habituate himself with the area. Above them was a small cliff which ironically had a waterfall pouring over the edge of it into a pool of water that led to a small stream. To the right, a line of tall thick bushes and a few trees formed a three wall setting at the foot of the cliff. Tall trees and small bushes surrounded the area to help keep it secluded.

He had a feeling that was where the priestess lived, because even to him it was the ideal place for her home. The scent of her that he wished to avoid was permeating the area, but he knew it was just not her. With the waterfall flowing and the flowers around them, it perfectly melded with her own scent that you would not know if it was her or the clearing itself. 'She somehow must know what her scent is, because this area would confuse anyone should someone try to follow her. Hmm, clever human.'

The dog demon saw the priestess heading toward the 'wall' and place a glowing hand on it. When she lifted it, the bush opened as a door to a home. She beckoned him with a smile, and he obligingly followed. He was curious to see what lay behind the 'wall.'

&$&$&

Kagome felt her tension reduce when Sesshomaru complied with her silent request to trail after her inside. The priestess knew he was still angry about the prayer beads and didn't want to further incite him by using it again so soon. She really only wanted to use it to protect herself, not control him. Well, she would if he didn't concede to something within reason. It was not about dominance, but to prove that she would do anything to be treated as an equal.

After the dog demon entered, the door closed behind them and left them in a narrow porch. She took off her shoes and the cloak as he took off his shoes, and she opened a sliding door to let them into her home. The main room was a simple one with wood floors and light green screen walls that had a sliding door on each wall. The walls were plain while the doors had a scene of some sort on each. It was not too wide, but had enough space for a low mahogany table which had two dark green plush cushions to the right side of the room. In the center was a fire pit for cooking or warming the place.

The young woman led him to the furthest door that had a design of a type of yin and yang symbol, except one side had sun and clouds while the other had the moon and the stars. Pushing the door aside, Kagome ushered her quiet partner through which brought them back outside. The backyard consisted of a small garden of herbs and flowers, a lone tree separate from the 'wall' with little flower bushes on either side of the trunk and a cave entrance in the rear.

In a polite and soft voice, Kagome explained the layout of her modest yard as they walked on the stone path. "As you can see, I have a herb garden that I like to keep nearby if I'm ever needed by any close villages." Pointing to the tree, "Over there is where I like to meditate, because of its peaceful smell and aura. And back there," tilting her head towards the cave, "is the best part. Come on, I'll show you."

The threshold of the cave was seven feet high and ten feet wide with climbing vines along its sides. Inside on the smooth rock floor, several spots were covered in moss to create a comfortable and cushiony feel for the sole of a foot. To the left was cascading water producing a natural shower which poured into a small stream of water that led underground to the outside pool. A hot spring was to the right where two small boulders were in the front and a large one in the back of it. Flowers sprinkled the boulders to help give an overall calming effect.

A happy smile came upon Kagome's face at the sight of the hot spring. She was ready to dive in there for some relaxation, but she still had to do one more thing. It was not something she was looking forward to do, yet she did not want to put it off till later. It was better to get it over and done with, instead of procrastinating.

Shaking her head to dispel it from her mind for now, Kagome glanced at the stoic demon from the corner of her eye. As usual, he had a blank look on his face. The priestess hoped with time she would be able to discern any type of emotion he might have. She did not want to spend the rest of her life with an aloof person.

Again she briefly questioned the spell and its accuracy, and then squashed the thought. The spell was full-proof and could not be changed. Once it found your soul match, it was up to the individual whether or not to pursue it, and fulfill your soul's destiny for its soul mate. Otherwise, a void would be felt within your being until you could meet again in another lifetime.

After the recent unfortunate events in her life, Kagome wondered if fate was playing a joke on her. How else would a bright, energetic, warmhearted and loving priestess be the soul match of a brooding, indifferent, and seemingly coldhearted demon lord? Maybe she was looking at this all wrong. What if perhaps fate brought them together, because he had been in a similar situation? Maybe their union was meant to be, seeing that they suffered in the same way, and possibly only each other could heal their wounds. If so, she had a lot of hard work to do.

Coming out of her stupor, the young woman from the future directed her attention back on the Western Lord. "Uh," 'smooth Kagome. Stop acting like an idiot and act normal.' "Here is the hot spring, and you can use it anytime you want. It's great for unwinding and loosening muscles, not just for bathing." Getting a grunt for an answer, she exited the cave.

&$&$&

Walking back into the house, Kagome stopped in front of the door with a unicorn grazing in a field of flowers. "This is my room, so if you need anything," mumbling under her breath, "which I doubt," and continuing in a regular tone, "just ask and I'll help in any way I can." Striding to the door with dueling dragons on it, she slid it open and motioned him in. "Here is your room."

The bedroom was sparsely furnished like the rest of the humble home. There was a full-sized futon on one side of the floor. It was decorated in a deep blue blanket and sky blue sheets and pillows. A three-drawer dresser was placed by the foot of the bed. An average size, low desk sat on the other side of the room with a short shelf next to it that had several books on it. Near the desk, a stand for armor and a sword rack stood in the corner.

Sesshomaru knew his own home had far better rooms, but for this quaint house it was fairly adequate. Scanning the room, the dog demon concluded it was more suitable than sharing with the priestess. If he had to, necklace or not, he would have physically harmed her. There were boundaries to this precarious relationship, and she would not be crossing any if he had anything to say about it.

Kagome was getting nervous. She knew what she had to do, but it didn't mean she wanted to do it. 'Get a grip, girl! You're only doing this to protect yourself. It has nothing to do with my curiosity to...' blushing bright red and mentally shaking her head, 'Bah! Stop it, Kagome! Remember the reason why you're going to do this. No fear, just be strong.' Inwardly patting herself on the back for the little pep talk, she faced the demon Lord.

Gathering her courage, she spoke in a friendly tone. "Sesshomaru, you can place your armor and swords in the corner." The suggestive quality of the statement had an underlying order to it that did not go unnoticed by the demon.

He pondered over her request, but saw nothing wrong with it. The Western Lord was planning on removing said objects from his person, because he wanted to be comfortable while he thought more on the priestess and her motives. Narrowing his golden orbs at her, he wanted to get across that he was not doing it because of her suggestion, but on his own volition. Turning his back on her and ignoring her presence, he began to take off his possessions and settled them on their corresponding stand.

Once he was done with the miniscule task, he looked back at the female. She was somewhat fidgeting her fingers on the hem of each sleeve and had a slight blush on her cheeks while avoiding making eye contact. He could not fathom what was going on in her mind to cause such a reaction. Deciding on her having mental deficiencies, the dog demon waited for her to have her say and leave him in peace.

Meanwhile in the land that she liked to call her mind, Kagome was having some issues. Her earlier pep talk had gone out the window when her shyness and modesty came to the forefront. She could not believe she was actually going to go through with it. It was one thing to think about it, but actually doing it was a whole different matter. She was always a shy girl when it came to boys, and it didn't change as she got older. At nineteen, she assumed she would have gotten passed some of her bashfulness and be more zealous. Then again, she didn't think she would be still in the Feudal Era, and... 'No! No, don't go there Kagome. This is not the time to think about that shit.' Contemplating her previous thought, 'Maybe I should recall what happened. It was the main reason I cast that spell.' Recalling the past events, the young woman strengthened her resolve to push onward.

"Remove your clothes."

"Excuse me?" Eyes widening slightly by being surprised again by her, Sesshomaru was sure he heard incorrectly even with his impeccable hearing. The priestess did not just tell him to do that. "I believe I have misunderstood your words priestess. Surely you did not ask that I remove my clothing." The smile he hated so much when she first greeted him this evening was reappearing and he did not like it one bit.

"You're right, I did not ask you. I told you to." Her smile brightened when he snarled. "Do as you're told, or I will have to enforce it." Her eyes flared pink in warning.

Growling, Sesshomaru did as ordered. 'Why does she want my clothing gone? What purpose does it serve? Does she intend to humiliate me further? If so, she has given me another reason to punish her severely when I get rid of this necklace.' When he was down to his undergarment, the dog demon glanced at her to see if she was satisfied, but instead became confused by her expression. The smile was no longer there. It was replaced with an expression as if she had eaten something sour. He did not appreciate that look. To him, it seemed she was appalled by his appearance. 'Perhaps the stub of my left arm disgusts her. Well, if her precious half-demon had not cut it off, I would be more appealing to her view.'

In actuality, Kagome's thoughts were far from that. There was a reason for the sour look. She was attempting everything possible to keep her mouth from hanging open in awe. 'HOLY SHIT! He has a freaking body of a God. I don't think there is one ounce of fat on his gorgeous body. His body is nothing like Inuyasha's and Miroku's. It's a whole hell of a lot finer!' Staring at his chest and abs, she was yelling at herself not to act like some crazy fan girl. 'Must not open mouth! Must not drool! Must not embarrass myself with gawking and slobbering all over the floor.'

Reining in her wayward thoughts, she circled his growling figure much the same way she did the first time. The priestess was astonished he did not try to attack, since she did not have him subdued. Shrugging, she came to stand before him and took four steps back. She knew this order was going to cause a physical reaction.

"Take off the undergarment." As expected, he lunged for her neck. "Heel!" Just like earlier, he was stopped before he could touch her. Now he was red-eyed and snarling viciously, but Kagome wouldn't back down from this. 'It took my pep talk and past memories to get this far, so I'm not going to let some growls get in my way. He better accept it, or I will be forced to use the beads.'

Sesshomaru was beyond livid. After everything that happened all ready, this pushed the last straw. 'This wench has gone too far! I am not here for her viewing pleasure. I am the Lord of the Western Lands and deserve respect.' Opening his mouth to speak, he saw the priestess' eyes turn bright pink and stay that way. He knew she was serious in her request and would command him if he did not comply willingly. Not wanting the pull of the necklace to press his actions, he firmly shed his undergarment and was left bare to her sight.

For her part, Kagome's eyes did not immediately dart down. Oh, she was interested to see what it looked like, but refrained from doing so. She was a lady. All right, she wasn't a real lady, but she did have some dignity. Staring at his private area was not dignified. Well, what she was about to do would put that last statement right in the garbage.

Striding closer to him, the priestess gazed straight into his red orbs. The fierce crimson spheres held malice for her, but it wouldn't deter her from her task. Sapphire eyes glanced down to the object she had been avoiding visually. Fortunately for her since long ebony locks blocked his vision; he did not catch her wide-eyed expression and mouth hanging ajar in a silent gasp. 'He's... he's... he's so...' Words could not describe what she was seeing. She had seen both Inuyasha and Miroku, not intentionally of course, and neither of them was close to this. And even odder, he was hairless. She didn't know someone could be hairless there naturally. An absent thought flowed through her mind, 'Maybe it has something to do with this form and his true form.' Slowly, her hand extended and grabbed a hold of his length.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. When she approached his figure, he had reasoned she only wanted a closer inspection of his body. He was slightly uncomfortable as she looked upon what defined him as a male. But when the priestess gripped him, his sanity flew out the door.

"Bitch, what do you think you are doing?" The dog demon snapped at her through lengthening fangs.

"Silence!" It effectively quieted his words, but not his growls. It was fine for Kagome, because as long as she couldn't hear his voice she could concentrate.

What Sesshomaru did not know was that she really wasn't manhandling him, but in reality examining him. She wanted to make sure his vital male organ was working properly and healthy. She didn't know if demons had any kind of sexual diseases and definitely didn't want to catch any of it. Also, she had to be certain he could father a child. The young woman wouldn't hold it against him if he couldn't; she just wanted to be assured. Kagome always wanted a child of her own and wanted confirmation she could have one with him. She wasn't going to pressure him in doing so, but hopefully over time he would want one too. With her.

Guiding one glowing pink hand to what she referred to as 'the hanging thingy,' she massaged it lightly to get a feel of the potency inside. After a minute, she became relieved to know that he could sire children. Now with her other hand which was still on his member, she began a more thorough exam to ascertain if he had any STDs. 'A gorgeous guy like him probably had tons of women.' Mentally shaking the thought away, she continued to focus on her inspection. Sliding her hand up and down to feel it in its entirety for several minutes, she realized she had found nothing yet. Accumulating additional power to her hands, she performed a more in-depth exam of the private area and found something unbelievable.

Backing away, she licked her dry lips and exclaimed her find without consideration. "You're a virgin!" When she didn't even get a growl from him, she sputtered on. "But... look at you! Who the hell wouldn't want you!"

Golden eyes stared coldly at her and stated in a monotone voice, "Leave me." The priestess did as requested without complaint. When she was by the door, he spoke again in a tone that sent shivers up her spine. "I WILL make you suffer."

Kagome turned around and gave him a sad smile. "What makes you think I haven't all ready?" Shaking her head, she left the bedroom and closed the door behind her softly.

Each retired to a restless night lost in a world of chaotic thoughts and unanswered questions.

&$&&$&&$&&$&&

Whew, finally done! So, what do you think? I bet none of you thought I was going to do that. There was a reason why I said I was inspired by the other fic and why I rated it M. Don't worry; it won't go as far as the other one did.

I would like to point out that the 'he-hem' examination was necessary for Kagome to do. As I wrote, she wanted to be sure he could father a child and had no 'cooties.' She was not trying to humiliate him; she was only trying to protect herself. Also, she's not trying to force him or keep him against his will. She firmly believes in the spell and will not let this 'opportunity' go. Also, I decided to make him a virgin, because I thought it would interesting to see what lay behind the cold facade for him to remain celibate. And the fact I can't stand stories where they have him sleeping with every woman that crosses his path. That's not an appealing quality to me. Nor does it make his character more of a man/demon if he could bed every woman in sight. Hey, that's just my opinion.

Next chapter will have Sesshomaru's thoughts when she was examining him, as well as hers from her finding. And soon, you find out her reasons for casting the spell. Hopefully, it won't take me as long to get out.

And to any of my fans of 'Transformations,' I hope to have it out by the weekend, so look for it.

Please rate and review!

DOTS


End file.
